On the Ropes
by RinaReigns
Summary: Gwen and Joe are back in season 2 of Behind the Ropes! Not only will we follow our favorite couple through their lives, but we also have a new cast member who is ready to shake things up on the main roster. Will the newbie be accepted into the Total Divas or will she be an outcast? Drama over the Diva's Title and more! Rated for language and sex. Roman Reigns/OC and OC/(Various)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, welcome to season two of Behind the Ropes! Like I mentioned in the last chapter of season one, this one is going to follow a different format and will have actual sexual contact in some chapters. We also have a new "cast member", hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm, like, so mad at Brie for what she did." Nikki told me and I nodded, drinking from my coffee mug. I don't know what brought her to Pensacola to talk to me (of all people) about this, but I nodded along with everything she said while Joe laid on the couch. Poor guy was probably blue-balling so hard right now, but I needed to be a good friend. He'd understand this, I'm sure. "How could she do this to me? I'm so miserable without him, Gwen. Joe, what would you do?"

* * *

_"So, right now Nicole is in my apartment tapping into our minds for relationship advice. Its no big deal to me, honestly, but I am kinda curious as to how she found out where we live."_

* * *

The only response my Samoan fiance gave was a low hum, and I held up a finger as Nicole looked to me in confusion before pointing over at Joe as he began to speak. She was about to experience what I got to experience all the time: words of wisdom from the Samoan Love Guru.

"Who's shoes am I in?"

"Mine." She answered and Joe sat up to look at us over the back of the couch.

"Do what makes you happy, Nicole. If John makes you happy, then go be with him. Screw what your family _thinks_ about you and your relationship, because you're the only person who _knows_ who and what is going to make _you_ happy." With that Joe laid back down on the couch and Nicole looked at me with an impressed smile as he turned on some game that I knew he didn't care about.

"He's some kind of guru." Was all I said, smiling over at him when he gave a thumbs up. "I can't figure it out."

"Well, I'm going to let you guys get back to your alone time. I've got a long drive down to Tampa."

"Why not just grab a flight?" I asked as we stood up together, Nicole pulling me into a tight hug and kissing my cheek. "Or have John pick you up in his fancy airplane?"

"While I'm sure John would be all for it, I need the time to think y'know? About what I'm going to say and stuff."

"I can definitely relate."

"Thanks for letting me stop by and drink your coffee and tap into your minds for advice." She called on her way out and I assured her that she could come by anytime if she needed us. Once she was gone, I had just locked the door when Joe wrapped his arms around me and started grinding into my ass. I dropped my head back against him and let him press me against the door, loving how he felt through my shorts and his. I just needed him to get me naked and we'd be set for the day.

"Where were we, babygirl?"

"I think we were at the part where you get me naked and I get you naked, and then we get great practice for our future." I purred, smirking when he swiftly turned me around and shoved me back against the door and claimed my mouth in a kiss. It was hot and heavy, his hands moving from my hips to my thighs to lift me up against the door. His groin pressed against my heat and it took me a second to remember that we still had a camera crew in our place and their only way out was the door I was currently shoved against. "Joe, bedroom."

"Why not here?"

"There's only one door, and they can't get out if you're banging me against it." I whispered against his lips, smiling and waving at the producer and crew as Joe got into his man zone and carried me away to the bedroom. He threw me onto the bed and I was quick to pull my shirt off so that he wouldn't have to deal with it later. He followed my lead before climbing onto the bed and peeling my yoga pants away from my body before tossing them to the floor. I sat up and pushed at his basketball shorts, knowing that he wasn't wearing any underwear and biting my lip in wonder of what was coming my way since we had been interrupted by Nicole earlier.

"Thoughts on me, babygirl."

"Trust me, big man, they are." I assured, moving so that I was standing on my knees so that I could steal his lips in a kiss. His hands found my cheeks as we made out, but mine traveled south to the erection that had been present for at least an hour. I loved the way he groaned into my mouth as I started pumping my hand along his length. I just needed him to be ready to fuck me, I didn't fucking care if I was wet or not. But the way his hand moved from my face to dip into my panties told me that he cared. "Fuck, Joe."

"Oh, so you like the way I play with your pussy?"

"Yes babe, I love it." I sighed against his lips, grinning when he started panting while my hand started twisting at the base of his impressive erection. "Please fuck me, babe."

"I'm going to do more than that." He assured, and I couldn't help but giggle when he turned me over and guided me to lay on my stomach. A hard smack was delivered to my ass and I moaned into the sheets, gripping them as he continued to "punish" me for interrupting our sex earlier to tend to Nicole. Did I regret halting sex for Nicole? Not at all because this was amazing.

* * *

"Hi there, my name is Lindsey. I'm twenty three years old and the newest WWE Diva to join the main roster. I got my start at NXT and was only there for a short while before they brought me up to the main roster, which already puts a target on my back but I don't really care. I'm living my dream and fully intend on having fun while I become the best Diva in history."

* * *

I was jogging on the treadmill at five in the morning, since this was the absolute best time to come to the performance center. The classes didn't start inside for at least another hour so I had time to get in a solid workout and leave before getting sucked into conversations with trainers and other wrestlers. I wasn't really in the mood to talk. I wasn't in the best mood and I didn't want to deal with anybody. Being honest, I needed to get fucked and hard. There was too much going on right now and I needed something to stabilize me.

And that stability came in the form of Tyler Breeze.

"Breezie!" I whisper-yelled across the gym and he turned to look at me with an unimpressed look in his eye until he realized that it was me. It was nice to see him _not_ in fur from head to toe, and he was looking _good_.

"Well, shit. Look who decided to grace the uggos."

"You know me, Breezie. Always looking to show everyone what true beauty looks like." I joked as I turned off my treadmill and stepped off. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, his hand going to grab my ass in a manner that I felt was affectionate because it was a gentle squeeze and not a rough grope. "How've you been?"

"Good, sweetheart. And you?" He asked as we separated, raising an eyebrow when I bit my lip in uncertainty. "Linds?"

"I'm horny, Ty. All the time and it sucks because I don't have guys on the main roster y'know? I don't have these open relationships up there like I do down here."

"Buy a vibrator." He suggested bluntly, getting a laugh out of me before he kissed my forehead. "You staying in town tonight?"

"Yeah. Wanna come over?"

"I would love to. I'm getting so tired of all the uggos here." He was almost always in character and I loved that about him. The word uggo just made me grin. "WHat time do you want me to grace your apartment and vagina?"

"Did you have to say it like that?"

"Of course."

"Whenever. Bring booze, though. I need that too." I requested, laughing when he playfully rolled his eyes at me. "Please, Ty?"

"You're getting big paychecks now. Shouldn't you be buying the booze?" He asked, putting me into a headlock before dragging me over to a ring. "You're so cheap, biotch."

"I'm your cheap biotch, though."

"That, you are m'dear."

* * *

"I'm a very open person. Honestly, I don't really care what anybody thinks of me so I don't care if people know that I have three different open relationships going right now. I'm happy, and that's what matters to me. I don't care if my coworker think I'm some kind of slut, because my life isn't their business."

* * *

**_Next Time on Total Divas:_**

_"Hi, I'm Lindsey and I've gotta say I was a huge fan of your work on the indies." The new girl introduced herself to me and I nodded, smiling my appreciation. _

_"Hi, I'm Lex. Thanks for the compliment. I've seen your NXT stuff with Paige and was floored by how you two lit up that ring."_

* * *

_"The new girl is hot, Gwen." Jon mentioned to me and I shook my head, telling him that he wasn't allowed to go after her. _

_"Lindsey is a sweet girl and I'm not letting you taint her."_

* * *

_"Lex seems nice. Maybe a bit...protective of herself and kinda cocky. But nice." I spoke to Natalya, another person I looked up to in the wrestling world._

_"She's been such a bitch ever since she came back from injury though. So watch out for her."_

* * *

"_There's no way the great Lexi Younger is a bitch undeservedly. I've heard such great thing about her so I'm not going to take anything anybody says about her to heart. But do I tell her what Nattie said and potentially start drama that would most likely be hilarious, or do I just leave it alone? Decisions, Decisions."_


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking around backstage at RAW when I had almost been barreled into by some pink haired woman. I knew who she was, the new diva Lacey (at least I think that's her name, I dunno), but I didn't know why she was rushing around.

"Woah there, newbie." I teased, steadying her and making sure that she was well balanced before taking a step back. "Where's the fire?"

"Oh!? Uh, nowhere. I was just late for something."

"Late for what? You're on the show tonight?" I asked, tilting my head as I tried to think about the show lineup. "Are you?"

"No, not yet. I'm part of a tag match on Superstars this week, but not the big shows."

"You'll get there." I assured, smiling down at her when I saw the small pout on her face. "What's your name?"

"Hi, I'm Lindsey and I've gotta say I was a huge fan of your work on the indies." The new girl introduced herself to me and I nodded, smiling my appreciation. I was a bit weirded out that she said 'hi' to me before just telling me her name, but it was fine. Probably just nerves.

"Hi, I'm Lex. Thanks for the compliment. I've seen your NXT stuff with Paige and was floored by how you two lit up that ring."

"Oh my god. Thank you so much."

* * *

"I've got to say, I'm not used to coworkers fangirling over me, but I'll take it. No complaints here."

* * *

"Yeah, no problem." I spoke while nodding, looking passed Lindsey to see Jon and Joe waving me over. "I've got to run, but I'll be seeing you."

"For sure." She spoke, pulling me into a hug before running off again. The guys met me halfway and I had to pull Jon into a hug because this jerk was leaving us to film a movie.

"I'm going to Vancouver for a few weeks. Not dying." Jon teased, hugging me tightly anyways. "I'm gonna miss you, Lex."

"Yeah, I know." I mumbled into his shoulder, grinning when he pinched my butt. "Ow, jerk! I'll miss you too."

"That's better." He laughed, kissing my head before letting me go. "The new girl is hot, Gwen." He mentioned to me and I shook my head, telling him that he wasn't allowed to go after her.

"Lindsey is a sweet girl and I'm not letting you taint her."

"She's already tainted though." He told me as Joe took my hand in his and we started walking towards catering.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking up at Jon as we walked. He looked around before leaning in close and whispering in my ear that "sweet" Lindsey was sleeping with half the televised NXT roster. "Really?"

"Wish I was kidding."

"Don't go around telling everyone and their mom that, though, Jon." I requested, not wanting anybody but Lindsey to ruin her own reputation. "Her personal life is hers to live and nobody has any right to say anything about it. Especially you."

"I wasn't judging. I was just wondering if you thought I could hit that before I left for Vancouver."

"No." Joe and I deadpanned in unison and Jon rolled his eyes at us. We entered catering and joined Colby at a table, he was looking at his phone weirdly but quickly put it away and smiled at us when we sat down. I stole a couple grapes from his plate while nudging him gently, trying to figure out what he was up to.

"Doing okay, Colb?"

"Of course, sweetheart." He assured, much too quickly to be convincing, which had Jon, Joe, and I looking at him skeptically.

"Is it the spot?" Jon asked and I looked between the two in confusion.

"What spot?" I asked, looking at Joe for some sort of information. He only shook his head, looking between Jon and Colby. I hated when they did this shit, talking to each other with their eyes over my head like I wasn't there. "Guys, seriously. What spot?"

"You'll freak out." Jon mumbled and Colby started rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "It's nothing to worry about, Gwen."

"If it's nothing to worry about then why won't you tell me?"

"Because it's not important." Colby spoke up, looking down at me with a stern expression in his eyes. This was how I knew that he was seriously not trying to tell me, but I hated this. "You've got nothing to worry about. We just have to get Jon off of TV so he can film his movie."

"Just be careful, alright?"

"Always."

* * *

**Lindsey**

* * *

Wandering around backstage at RAW was pretty interesting. Everybody was doing something, and that was pretty cool. But I was hunting for somebody willing to fuck me. No strings, no sparkles, just sex. Nothing special.

My hunt for a sexual partner led me to Natalya, who was talking to Tom Phillips about something that seemed kinda fun. I knew Tom from NXT and he was cute when he let his hair grow out. Maybe I could motivate him to grow it out again? Maybe I could motivate him with sex.

"Lindsey, it's good to see you." Tom called out and I smiled, turning to face him and heading towards him and Natalya so we could hug. "Nattie, this is Lindsey our newest Diva."

"Well hi, Lindsey. It's always good to meet the fresh meat." She teased and I laughed, not really finding her joke funny but I knew that I needed to do whatever I could to get some friends up here. "Have you introduced yourself to other divas?"

"I almost knocked Lex over, but she was nice about it."

"How well did that go?" Nattie scoffed, and it was then that I remembered the match between them before WrestleMania that ended with Nattie missing a spot and Lexi getting really hurt.

"Lex seems nice. Maybe a bit...protective of herself and kinda cocky. But nice." I said, Nattie was another person I looked up to in the wrestling world but I wasn't going to tip her off to the fact that I looked up to Lex more after her injury return.

"She's been such a bitch ever since she came back from injury though. So watch out for her." Nattie warned and my eyes widened in surprise. I didn't expect this from Nattie. The Bellas maybe, but never Nattie. "She'll eat you alive the first chance she gets."

"Alright. Thanks for the tip, Nattie." I tried really hard to sound sincere. I really did. "I've got to skiddaddle, though, so I'll talk to you guys soon. Bye Tom."

"Can I text you later Lindsey?" He asked and I pretended to think about it for a minute.

"Pinky promise me that you'll grow your hair back out and I just might reply when you text me." I teased, holding out my pinky for him to take. He surprised me by kicking his pinky around mine tightly and pulling it towards him before kissing our locked pinkies.

"Gotta do it properly." He spoke, winking at me as if daring me to do the same. So I did, only I poked my tongue out so it barely touched his skin and laughed when his cheeks dusted pink. "You better text back."

"I promised, didn't I?"

"Can you two, like, get married or something?" Nattie asked and I bit my lip as I separated my hand from Tom's.

"She needs better communication skills."

"My phone is never in my hand." I excused myself, laughing as I backed away. "I've gotta go. We'll talk later."

* * *

"There's no way the great Lexi Younger is called a bitch undeservedly. I've heard such great things about her so I'm not going to take anything anybody says about her to heart. But do I tell her what Nattie said and potentially start drama that would most likely be hilarious, or do I just leave it alone? Decisions, Decisions."

* * *

I found myself sitting in the lounge area of the hotel the WWE was in for the night, strongly considering my options when I heard the unmistakable sound of Lexi and the Bellas laughing about something while looking like they were coming in from some party that I must not have been invited to. Honestly, they looked like prostitutes. Nikki and Lexi more than Brie, but Brie was guilty by association.

"Hey, Lex, can I talk to you?" I called and she looked over at me in confusion before saying something I couldn't hear to the twins. It wasn't too long before the twins headed for the elevator and Lexi was sitting in the seat across from me, minding what she was wearing and sitting like a lady instead of the way I was. Sideways in the chair with my legs dangling over the arm and my feet dangerously close to kicking over a vase.

"What's up, Lindsey?"

"I was talking to Nattie earlier, and she said some things that I'd like to get some validity on."

"About me?"

"Yeah." I murmured, biting my lip when I saw her whole demeanor change.

"I'd love to hear it."

"So we were talking and she asked if I had met any of the other divas. I told her that I met you and then she basically told me that you've been a bitch ever since you came back from your injury and that I had to watch out for you because you'd eat me alive the first chance you got."

It was silent between us for a moment and I knew by her resting bitch face that Lex was thinking really hard about this and trying desperately to not go off on me. Which was something that I appreciated because I was just trying to get a good standing among the division. Lex was well liked by all (except Nattie), which was why I told her about what Nattie said. She'd been nothing but nice to me, while Nattie had given me all the reason in the world to be wary of _her_ rather than Lex.

"Thank you, Lindsey, for bringing this to my attention." Lexi finally stated, and I looked up to see her giant mass of man that everyone else called her fiance walking towards us with a worried expression on his face, Please, God, don't let him hate me. "I'm not going to get you alienated in the locker room for telling me what I know wasn't meant for me to hear. You were being real, and that's appreciated. Hey babe."

"Everything okay, here?"

"Are you going to spear me into next week if it wasn't?" I asked, not at all thinking before I spoke but (thankfully) they didn't mind my comment and the Samoan beefcake actually chuckled.

"Nah, but I'd let her do it." He spoke up as he came around and knelt in front of Lexi. I could only sit there and watch, stunned and super jealous, as he gently removed her heels before he stood. He held his free hand out to her, watching carefully to make sure that her feet didn't hurt too bad to walk her up to their room. When she gave a little wince, he scooped her up into his arms as if she weighed nothing and she laughed about how rude he was being before calling a goodnight to me. I didn't think that they were being rude at all, just so sickeningly cute. I wanted what she had.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, do we know what we want?" I asked Joe, looking over at him as he drove. He looked so hot in his sunglasses with his hair tied back in a sexy man bun so I could see all of his beautiful Samoan features. I was a really lucky girl, to have a man like him who was super beautiful on the inside and out, who loves me more than anything. Joe was a man I'd never take for granted.

"Something big. Not like, a mansion or anything too grandiose. But a nice big house for our football team of babies."

"But we'll need a big yard for fun shit."

"A big ass yard." He laughed, taking his hands off the steering wheel to use his hands for emphasis. I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face as he spoke, loving how relaxed he was right now. Everything was going alright, we were both getting pushes at work, and we were so happy together. This was what we needed.

* * *

"Today Joe and I are going to speak to a realtor about houses. Ever since he proposed, we've been looking into our next life steps to take and we have agreed that we definitely want to be moved into our new home before we have our wedding. Neither of us really know exactly what it is we want so we're going to see the realtor and tell him what we want and don't want and then he'll conjure up some listings for us to look at."

* * *

"Remember to be polite." I reminded as we got out of his Range Rover and he chuckled when he met me in front of the car and pulled me into a kiss. The possessive feeling of his arms around my waist was everything I loved summarized into one action and he pulled back to rest his forehead on mine.

"I will be on my best behavior so long as this guy's eyes stay on yours whenever he looks at you."

"Oh, is my big Samoan badass having his masculinity threatened by a realtor you haven't even met yet?"

"Nobody threatens my masculinity, babygirl." He practically growled in my ear and I almost melted due to how sexy the sound was. This man was so fucking hot. Sweet baby Jesus I was probably going to have to take my panties off if he kept this up.

"We're going to be late." I murmured, smiling at him and kissing his cheek. "You didn't shave."

"You didn't ask me to." He stated, his tone elevating a bit as he laughed. "Was it expected of me to shave?"

"Not really. But you look like a well dressed bum." I teased, pulling away from him but not in time to avoid him slapping my ass as I grabbed the door handle. "You suck."

"You love me." Joe teased, pulling my hand away from the door handle so he could open the door for me. His other hand took gentle hold of mine and I smile as I entered the real estate office with him right behind me.

"More than I think you'll ever know." I murmured, letting him wrap his arm around my waist while we went to the office we were directed to. The man sitting at his desk was handsome, but nothing compared to my Joe and I'd have to make sure he knew that.

* * *

**Lindsey**

* * *

I was backstage at a live event when one of the hottest guys in the company walked passed me. Mr. Money in the Bank, Seth Rollins. Of course, I knew his actual name was Colby something, but we didn't know each other that well so I wasn't going to just walk up to him like I knew him. But I got lucky because he walked right up to me. He was still gloriously sweaty and beautiful from his match, and I was awestruck that he was standing right in front of me.

"Hello there."

"Oh, uh- me?" I asked, looking around to make sure he could only be talking to me. He chuckled- magical sound in my opinion- and I could tell that he was checking me out in my gear. God, he was so hot. I hope he's single, but he could be a potential candidate for a main roster fuck buddy. I don't ask for much, I just need to be fucked good and hard.

"You're the only pink haired beauty around here." He teased, gently smoothing my pink hair back. "I'm Colby."

"Lindsey."

"Cute. I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner with me after the show? Or maybe breakfast?"

"We could do dinner _and _breakfast." I suggested, laying on the charm as thick as I could. I knew that we both had RAW the next day, but I wanted sex and if Colby was willing to give it to me then I was totally willing to go out with him. Plus, it may get me into a storyline with the guy and that is never a bad thing. Career advancement was always on my mind. "If you'd like?"

"I'm game. Are you travelling alone, or-"

"I'm by myself. Carrano is trying to find me a riding partner but he doesn't want to slam me with couples or get me into an uncomfortable position." I rambled, biting my lip when Colby laughed.

"I'll ride with you. The car I'm in is kinda cramped right now and if you're on your own and new, you should have a riding partner." He stated and I nodded my understanding, grateful that he would be so nice to me. This was Seth _fucking _Rollins. He didn't have to do any of this and I knew that he was only interested in sex, which was good. Because I didn't want to marry the guy.

"Thank you." I whispered, looking away from him to see Paige waiving me over because it was almost time for our match. "I'll catch you later?"

"Of course."

* * *

"Oh my god, he talked to me. Like, he's so hot and just- unf! My excitement cannot be contained. I hope he's single."

* * *

I met Seth after the show and led him to my car. He asked for the keys and I willingly handed them over to him because he knew where he was going and what he was doing.

"I was watching your match from the curtain, you and Paige have always had amazing chemistry." Seth complimented when we got into the car and I smiled while biting my lip.

"Thanks. Coming from you that means everything to me." He chuckled and it was then that I realized just how creepy that could sound. Oh fuck me, now I had to clear the air and assure him that I wasn't some creep. Damnit. "Oh, god. I meant like, because you're you and super successful and I'm just me and not, y'know? I promise I'm not some creepy stalker and- oh god I'm rambling. Fuck, I-"

"Relax, sweetheart, I understood what you." He laughed, making me bit my lip out of nervous habit. "You're cute when you're flustered."

"If you keep this up you'll be seeing a lot of my cute side."

"I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

**Gwen**

* * *

"So, what did that new girl want from you?" Joe asked and I shrugged, not knowing if I wanted to deal with him getting all protective over Nattie talking shit. Things would get difficult if that were to happen and I really didn't need my job getting any more difficult than it already was when I was in the ring with Nattie. Sure, it was only tag team matches, but it was still having to deal with her and that didn't interest me.

"Nothing important. Just wanted some pointers." I covered, smiling up at him over my menu. I knew that he didn't buy it at all, but he dropped the subject and I was grateful for that small favor. "Anyways, Night of Champions?"

"Night of Champions." Joe murmured, nodding his head as he set his menu down. I followed his lead and smiled, knowing that Night of Champions marked the rise of Roman Reigns and Lexi Schwartz. The Divas Title would be mine. "Jon comes back that night."

"But I was talking about you. Babe this is huge if they're already talking Royal Rumble."

"I know, but I'm trying not to get too excited about it because you know how plans can change." He stated, taking my hand in his on the table. I smiled and nodded, understanding where he was coming from but knowing that nothing was going to change. I felt it in my gut that Joe would have the big belt at WrestleMania. "What about you and your big triple threat showdown?"

"I'm winning."

"Babygirl that's great. How long have you known?"

"Mark just sent me the text this morning while we were with the realtor." I informed, biting my lip as he grinned at me. I loved seeing that proud look in his eye. It just made me feel so warm and fuzzy on the inside. "Paige is super stoked about it and so is AJ."

"Paige seemed kind of bothered that she got the Divas title before you did."

"I was supposed to win at 'Mania. Fucking Nattie killed that, though, which was why AJ won anyways."

"I'm glad you weren't in that match though." Joe admitted, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. "If Nattie didn't hurt you then, somebody would have hurt you at 'Mania."

"I know." I whispered, looking down for a moment before looking up at our waiter as he approached.

* * *

"Talking about my former Canadian friend had me feeling some kind of way, and it wasn't anything good. Bummer. But I'd be okay because I had my charming fiance, and some pretty great friends so it's all good."

* * *

**Next Time on Total Divas:**

_I was in the bathroom when I heard Joe groaning in pain. He had been toughing something out all day during signings and such, but he wouldn't tell me exactly what was wrong and I was worried as hell._

_"Gwen call an ambulance!"_

_"What!?"_

* * *

_"How could he not tell me that he was dealing with a damn hernia!? I thought we were supposed to be open with each other?"_

* * *

_"Hey, Gwen." Nattie greeted and I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore her but knowing that I couldn't. Professionalism was key so that she wouldn't find out what was going on between Joe and I. I couldn't give her ammunition._

_"Hello."_

_"I wanted to go over our match tonight, if that's alright."_

_"Yeah. I win, and I'm not doing anything over the top rope. Actually, I'm not getting on the ropes because the last thing I need is for you to wuss out again." I spoke simply, smiling at her before noticing Jon approach. "I've got to go."_

* * *

_"You're with Seth?" Paige asked and I shrugged, knowing that I couldn't answer that question honestly._

_"We're just friends. He didn't want me traveling alone and he's good company. I can learn a lot from him."_

_"Just don't get sucked into the trap. His eyes are deadly." _

_Huh. Don't I know it?_


End file.
